Unlucky Birth
by Nariku-kun
Summary: Toshiro and his family are led to a world alongside the Soul Society by a boy named Nicky who needs there assistance in his mission to overhthrow his fathers', King Damien, cruel rule on the land but Toshiro senses that there is something terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Introduction

Screams of innocent or more likely guilty worthless people hung in the night air which was laced with the smell of fresh blood and burning flames. Soldiers taking their monster forms defending hopelessly against an unseen foe that seemed to be everywhere.

"Arghhhhh....." a soldier screams in agony as a arm rips through his chest with his heart still beating in its hand. Blood drips from his mouth as his soul slowly releases its hold on the living world and plunging into the eternal flames waiting for him.

His body falls to the ground his fellow soldiers and a VIP backing away gagging.

"ahahahahah.........to bad daddy he was one of your best soldiers right?" said a fifteen-year-old boy who looked deranged.

The boy tightened his grasp on the heart causing the heart to spurt out blood and finally rip apart. He threw the remaining tissues onto the floor and centered his attention on his father who now looked at him with complete utter fear.

"YOUR HIGHNESS QUICKLY WE MUST GET TO THE THRONE ROOM" screamed one of the soldiers as he ordered his men to take the king to the castle while he drew out his sword.

"Yes Captain" said a soldier as he and a few others escorted the king away quickly.

"Humph a noble sacrifice for your king.........as expected from you Uncle To-To" said the little boy as he clumsily wobbled back and forth.

"What have you become?" General Toshiro asked.

At that moment dark crimson light gathered around the boy forming five orbs the traveled around the boy.

"The very thing that lies within all of you worthless parasites" the boy screamed and there was a sudden explosion of strong spiritual pressure around Toshiro.

"Ahahahaha ready to die Uncle To-To?" the boy asked.

"Not yet......." Toshiro drew out his sword and took his stance aiming his sword at the boy.

"Ahhhh guess not....." the boy held up his arm and the five crimson orbs gathered around his arm and merged together creating a claw like glove.

Toshiro paced towards the child slashing his sword with great strength. The boy merely blocked the blade with his claws without even losing his balance.

"Hmmm your weak" The boy punched Toshiro in the abdomen sending him flying and crashing against a wall.

Toshiro struggled to get up and he leaned against the wall using his sword for balance.

"Ahahahah your getting weaker by the second Uncle To-To maybe you should go to sleep" the boy disappeared out of sight his evil laugh echoing across the air. Toshiro whipped his head left to right desperately looking for the boy.

Suddenly a sharp piercing pain erupted from his chest. He looked down and saw nothing but a head of black hair that was slightly moist with blood.

He felt the claws exit his chest the pain growing even more as blood spouted out from the wound.

"I'm so so...sorry...Ni-" Toshiro fell to the ground lifeless the blood slowing flowing on the ground like a lonely river in a dark valley.

"Now that your gone time for my daddy ahahaha" the boy jumped into the air laughing. The sound of his claw slashing across innocent bystanders echoed through the city and his laugh filling the ears of the living souls that would soon meet their end.

"I should be out there helping my people" said King Damien as he looked out to his city that was now in flames it looked almost like hell.

"I'm sorry your highness but we have orders from the general to escort you here and keep you here" said a soldier

"Well I'm your king and you will stand down and let me out" demanded King Damien as he tried to walk out of the throne room but the two soldiers blocked them with their swords.

"Let me threw thats an order" demanded Damien with anger. He needed to be out there defending his people after all this was his fault. The las fifteen years proved that. At that moment the window burst open letting in intense flames that gathered in front of him forming four egg shaped flames in a row. They started to form into a humanoid figure finally revealing four women with red hair.

"Phoenix Squad what is your report?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Your highness Clarrisa' and Malachis' unit was not able to put out the flames which have spread throughout the whole city. Its out of control" spoke one of the women.

"Wheres General Toshiro?"

"He is dead your highness"

"What!?!?! That is impossible! ! !" screamed one of of the soldiers.

"Nixy, What of the enemy target?" asked Damien worriedly

"He is closing in to the castl--"

Nixy was cut off by a stabbing sound. She gagged and choked as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, she looked down at her chest and five thin blades were sticking out. The blades retracted from her chest and she fell to the ground.

"Ahahahahahah daddy you should really teach your subjects to watch their back" said the boy as he licked the blood of his claws hungrily.

"Stay away from our King! ! !" shouted one of the soldiers as he, the second soldier and the phoenix unit stood in front of the King.

"Awwwwwwww...ahahahahhahaa" The boy raised his hand and snapped his fingers then suddenly dozens of black ribbons burst out of his back like wings ripping through the back of an angel.

The ribbons slashed towards the soldiers and simply sliced through them like scissors across a sheet of paper, whipping and thrashing left to right like a dragon would do to its tail. All their lifeless bodies fell to the ground sliced into pieces.

King Damien gagged and finally puked at the sight of his butchered soldiers and scouts.

"Ahahahah your such a wuss daddy you can't even stand all high and mighty at the sight of my beautiful work haha now its your turn AHHHHHHHHHHH"

The ribbons whipped towards King Damien he screamed and all was black.


	2. Chapter 2 : Fated Engagement

**Nariku: Ahahaha silly me i forgot to put an Authors note in Chapter 1...well anywayz I have finally mastered the art of uploading stories into FanFiction Bwahahahahaha *cough cough***

**Momoko: Nariku does not own any of the Bleach characters depicted in this story along with me, Yukiko, and Kaizen....**

**Octavius: Well ofcourse he can't own any of them because he is to irresponsible to own theACKKKKKKKKK**

***Nariku kicks him in the chin and he falls to the ground then Nariku starts to stomp on his back***

**Nariku: BAKA ATLEAST THERE MY FRIENDS! ! ! ! **

**Momoko: *sigh* Well anywayz enjoy the Chapter and please review Thank you -______-**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Fated Engagement

I remember the stories my mother Howaito told me when she was betrothed to dad when she was seventeen and he was nineteen. Yes I know to young to get married but that was a custom here in Miroir for the next king to marry a woman before he reached the age when he would become immortal which was the age of twenty of course.

Immortality is a gift my mom says but that gift is given to the oldest and most ancient rooted families since the first days of Miroir when Valkyrie d'Raven the deity created this world.

Well anyways back to the subject it was the day before my dad , Damien's' birthday and this was the day when the representation ceremony for the his future wife will take place.

"Mom you know my hair wont cooperate with you if you keep fussing over it" says a young girl with her mother struggling to fix her long black silky hair that was impossible to maintain due to its softness.

"Well its not my fault you have such beautiful hair its no wonder his father chose you to be his wife"

"He chose me because my family, our family is one of the oldest and well respected in Miroir"

"Well still Howaito the boy was probably interested in you"

"Hmm I know but he doesn't even know or even met me yet" says Howaito

"I know honey but you'll get to know eachother before the wedding"

"But thats still unfair because if i find out who he really is i might not even like him or maybe even hate him for all care"

Howaitos' mother doesn't respond and instead continues to fix Howaitos' hair and finally decides to tie it like a priestess does then she slightly curls her bangs and finally puts the veil on her daughters head.

"There all done..."

Howaito got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Howaito honestly liked the way she looked from her priestess styled hair to her white and cream purple kimono and a long lavender ribbon around her waist fastened with a bow and the extra ribbons cascading down behind her as the train.

Howaitos' mother couldn't help but cry at the sight of her daughter.

"Mom why are you crying I mean you can easily look like me since you haven't AGED AT ALL" joked Howaito

"Ohh I know...."

"Its time my lady" says a eighteen year old boy with white hair and teal eyes.

"Ahahah why so formal Toshiro-nee-sama??" says Howaito as she laughs and walks over to Toshiro.

Toshiro freezes at the sight of Howaito as she walks over to him smiling her radiant smile.

"Aww come on Toshiro-nee-sama don't act like you don't know me haha"

Toshiro stutters slightly and blushes. "No its just that your pr...pretty"

Toshiro instantly realizes what he just said and suddenly a foot hits him in the chin and he falls to the ground.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME PRETTY" Howaito screams as she stomps on Tohiros' back.

"Pleeease I'm sorry I just forgot Howaito! ! ! " Toshiro pleaded her as comical tears fell from his eyes and a dark aura swirled around Howaito

"Humph"

Howaito then stomps out of the room into the hallway leading to the throne room grumbling gibberish.

My mother was actually a tom boy at the time so she hated when Toshiro called her pretty and when he does he ends up getting kicked in the face and getting a face plant. Mom and Toshiro met in one of the winter galas of the royal family and they instantly became friends and soon enough like brother and sister.

"Hey Howaito WAIT UP WILL YA ! ! !" screams Toshiro as he runs after her

He finally catches up to her in front of the entrance to the throne room. They both stare at it wondering what lies ahead in the path they are about to take.

**Howaitos' POV**

**Well this is it I guess, time to get offered to some superficial royal. Why does it have to be me out of all the the family relatives why me?!?!?!? I look at Toshiro who was just staring down to the floor.**

**I remember the first day I met him at that party, standing all alone in the corner just swaying back and forth with his heels. I'm so happy I met him hes like the older brother I never had.**

**"Toshiro-nee-sama?" I say to him. He quickly turns his attention to me, his gentle eyes looking at me waiting for me to say a word.**

**"I'm glad we became friends"**

**"I'm glad too"**

**There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before I spoke up again.**

**"Promise you'll never forget me no matter what.." God I sound so corny asking him this silly promise.**

**"Of course I promise your like my little sister I'll never leave you Howaito"**

**I couldn't help but hug him instantly at what he said.**

**"Howaito whats wrong?" asks Toshiro worriedly. I quietly cries onto his chest my tears falling from my eyes and staining Toshiros' shirt.**

**Toshiro wrapped his arms around me and we stay like this for a few minutes.**

**"Ahem...Its time my lady" says one of the guards who apparently was watching the whole time.**

**"You ready Howaito??"**

**"Yeah..."**

**I wipe my tears from my eyes and smooth my kimono. I take Toshiros' hand and I smile at him.**

**"I'm ready" **

**The doors suddenly swing open and there was a fanfare of trumpets, drums and violins and harps. Theres a bright light cascading down from the glass dome that hung over the throne where the King was sitting with his wife next to him and his son Damien standing a few feet in front of them waiting for me.**

**He looks at me and smiles and I took that as a signal to star walking. I look at Toshiro and he looks at me and he smiles.**

**"Lets go Toshiro-nee-sama"**

**And thats when we began to take our steps on this new path they have laid in front of us.**

* * *

**Yukiko: *sniff* so KAWAII! ! ! ! ! ! !**

***Momoko, Nariku and Yukiko sigh as Octavius walks out of the room disgusted by all the girly stuff.***

**Nariku: Well hope you liked it! ! ! ! !**


End file.
